A Simple Game
by H31R OF T1M3
Summary: Joshua offers Neku to play a biased game. The Reaper's Game. One week. One which could, potentially, change the fate of Shibuya. Neku accepts the offer, turning it around on Joshua, and dragging him into the game once more, into what could only be known as a simple, but deadly, game. Post story, T for language. It is not JoshuaxNeku. And it will not be, ever.
1. A Simple Game

_**I do not own The World Ends With You; I merely wrote this fanfiction.**_

"It's simply a game Neku. No need to be so worried," Joshua said. He was standing adjacent to the Hachiko statue, appearing more interested in the statue than Neku himself.

"The last game I played with you ended up pretty bad," Neku said. He was twirling the cord from his headphones around his finger; his headphones were neatly placed, halfway into his pocket. Joshua smiled.

"Well, I didn't destroy Shibuya anyway, didn't I?" Joshua asked rhetorically. Neku frowned.

"I suppose not, but you still shot me," he said. Joshua laughed.

"God Neku, you're so one sided. You had a chance to win that game; you just didn't take it," Joshua said. He sighed. "What will it take to make you play this game?" he asked.

"What will it take to get you off my back?" Neku asked.

"You know me Neku, and I'm going to get you to play this game," he said. "How about this; if I tell you the rules, as well as the prizes for the game, will you at least consider it?" It was Neku's turn to sigh.

"Fine, since this is probably the only way to get you to shut up about it," Neku said. Joshua smiled.

"I knew I could get you to think rationally. Ok, the game is simple; survive one week of the Reaper's game. One more time," Joshua said. Neku's eyes widened. "The rules; you must abide by the rules of the Reaper's game itself. In the event you do die, you will be brought back to life with everything in tact. You may not, and will not have any players to help you except for the person you make a pact with. However, this game will only have one reaper, doubling over as the GM."

"Why the hell would I play the Reaper's game again?" Neku shouted. "I almost died on a daily basis!" Joshua snickered.

"But the prizes are excellent for the winner," Joshua said. He put his hand up, partially covering his face. "If you win, you get any one wish performable by me, the Composer. However, if you lose, you will work under me as the Conductor." Neku stopped twirling the cord, shoving it into his pocket, sighing.

"So this is all a ploy to get me working as your Conductor?" Neku asked. Joshua nodded. He thought for a moment. "What will you be doing?" Neku asked. "While I am playing the game?" Joshua paused, thinking carefully.

"I really don't need to be doing anything, just simply watching from a neutral position," Joshua said. He smiled. "Have I got you convinced?" he asked. Neku nodded.

"I'm game," he said.

"Okay then, the only thing that needs to be settled is the matter of your partner," Joshua said. "I've got it all arranged, Shiki will be coming here shortly." Neku shook his head this time.

"Nope," Neku said, smiling deviously, "I pick Yoshiya Kiryu."


	2. Ready Neku?

Joshua frowned. "Well played Neku. I was almost sure you'd pick Shiki," he said. He looked at Neku, giving a thoughtful face. "Although I'm curious of your reasoning," he added. Neku smiled.

"Well, I know that you are the Composer. And that you most likely would not want to die, and let someone take over. Therefore, you will fight to stay alive, and it will be unlikely you'd let yourself, and therefore me, die," Neku said. He smiled. "I'm not stupid you know." Joshua laughed.

"Well, I suppose I have to give you some credit," Joshua said. "But you are ready for the game, correct?" Neku nodded.

"Whenever you are," Neku said. Joshua nodded.

"Now the only problem is getting the GM, as well as you into the UG," Joshua said. Neku's eyebrow twitched. "Let me just call him real quick," Joshua said, smiling. He pulled out his cell phone and excused himself for a quick call. After about a minute or so of nods and muttering, Joshua walked over. "Well, change of plans, there will be a dual-GM as opposed to just one. He kind of refused to do it without his partner," he explained. Neku sighed.

"Are you talking about Lollipop and Pinky?" Neku asked with disdain. He shook his head.

"If by Lollipop you mean Karyia, and by Pinky you mean Yashiro, then yes," Joshua said, trying not to smile. "They will be your, ahem, our, co-GM for the week." Neku sighed once more.

"Of course you had to pick them," Neku said. "But what convinced Lollipop? He never really wants to get higher up, so what made him agree?" At this point, Joshua was almost laughing.

"Well, I kind of promised him some bean curd lollies as well as paying his for his ramen for a month," Joshua said. Neku smiled a little at this.

"That seems appropriate, and I assume he also had the condition of working with his partner?" Neku asked. Joshua nodded. "So is everything ready to go?" Neku asked. Joshua nodded.

"One more thing," Joshua said, reaching for his pocket. "Getting you to the UG." He pulled out a revolver. Neku looked at him, clearly worried.

"You wouldn't," Neku said. Joshua smiled, looking just past him, at Shiki, who had just arrived. He cocked his gun, aiming at Neku's forehead.

"You sure Neku?" Joshua asked. A bullet was fired, and Neku collapsed on the street, dead.


End file.
